


Bewitching

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: While she was waiting to meet Adrien, Marinette met Dominique.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dominque Weasley
Series: 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Kudos: 13





	Bewitching

**Fandoms** : Harry Potter; and Miraculous Ladybug  
**Main Pairing** : Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Dominique Weasley  
**Side Pairings** : Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste; and Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi  
**Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; mentions of het; crossover; and crossover pairing

 **Summary** : While she was waiting to meet Adrien, Marinette met Dominique.

* * *

_Bewitching_

* * *

Biting her lip, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's thumbs hovered over the touchscreen of her cell phone. He was late. It was nearly six o'clock, and they were supposed to meet at 4:30. Where was he?

She was worried.

He hadn't sent her a single text message or called.

Her blue eyes were fixed on the empty box as she tried to mentally compose a casual message, which was failing _miserably_. 

Deciding the text message could wait, she switched to Instagram. Maybe looking at some pictures would help her find the words. She scrolled, stopping to like or comment a few pictures. 

Her heart stopped and her eyes widened when she came across a new post from  _Adrien_A_ . According to the timestamp, it was posted twenty minutes ago. Adrien Agreste was winking with an arm wrapped around Kagami Tsurugi's shoulders and she was beaming. There was a simple caption:  _Adrami is official._

A tear slid down Marinette's cheek as she stared at the caption. What did “Adrami” mean? It wasn't even a _real_ word. 

The meaning didn't  _fully_ escape her. Between and the caption and the picture, it was clear: Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi were officially dating. She was willing to bet Tikki that Adrien and Kagami would be in a relationship, according to Facebook.

A combination of anger and sadness filled Marinette as she tried to force back her tears. This wasn't worth crying over – nor was he –  _in public_ . 

With a angry jab of her thumb, she left Instagram. She stared at her homepage for a few seconds before deciding to turn her screen off. She glared at the blank screen before dropping the phone onto her table.

“Here,” a female voice said as a paper cup was placed down in front of her. The hand holding the cup had perfectly manicured nails that were painted a deep purple and three rings – a large wooden one on the thumb, a slender wooden on the index finger, and square-cut aqua jewel set on a simple silver band. 

Looking up, Marinette's blue eyes widened. The young woman standing two feet away from her was  _gorgeous_ . She was tall and lean with an aura of grace around her. She had long, wavy red hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin with a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She held a second paper cup her left hand.

A smile formed on her red lips, revealing even white teeth as the redhead caught her staring.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she ducked her head.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” the redheaded stranger asked as she sat down across from Marinette. She took a sip of her drink.

Feeling a little brave, Marinette peeked up at the stranger. “About what?” she asked, feeling shy and self-conscious. This young woman was  _gorgeous_ – like supermodel gorgeous. 

“Whatever's upset you,” the redhead replied, putting her paper cup down. “I hate seeing beautiful women cry.”

Marinette's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and she found herself fidgeting in her seat. She debated answering, and how to answer – tell the truth or lie.

“It's hot chocolate,” the redhead said, motioning to the cup in front of Marinette. “I find chocolate helps me feel better. It's  _magical_ .” The redhead winked when she said the word 'magical.'

“Thanks,” Marinette muttered as she reached out to take the cup. 

Under the smiling gaze of her new table-mate, she took a small sip.

“I'm Dominique,” the redhead said, “Dominique Weasley.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said in response, offering the redhead a small smile.

Dominique beamed, placing her arms on the table and leaning forward. “So, wanna tell me about it?” she asked.

Marinette blushed. Her eyes dropped to her cell phone. As if on cue, the screen lit up with a text message alert from  _Adrien <3_ . Her eyes widened a little and she found herself looking back into Dominique's bewitching blue eyes. 

Putting her hot chocolate down, Marinette reached out and flipped her cell phone over. She didn't want to think about Adrien when she had Dominique's attention.

“It's silly,” she whispered, picking up her hot chocolate as she fidgeted with the cup-sleeve. 

“I doubt it's silly,” Dominique stated. “I don't think you'd cry over  _silly things_ .”

Feeling self-conscious, Marinette shrugged as she eyes dropped to the lid of her hot chocolate. “I thought I was dating this boy,” she whispered, “but he's got a girlfriend.”

Dominique hummed. “Heartbreak is never silly,” she said. “And this boy sounds stupid.”

Her words made Marinette blush as she fought the urge to defend Adrien. He didn't deserve it.


End file.
